Blightwielder
Demon Arm Having been born with a demonic bloodline that materialized in the form of a black scaled arm, the Demon Arm seeks to learn more about his bloodline and unnatural abilities. Making a Demon Arm A close-range fighting class that works well as the party's main melee fighter. Abilities: ''' Strength and Dexterity are useful for the Demon Arm's skills. Darkvision of 30ft. '''Races: Any Alignment: Usually Evil but can be any alignment. Starting Gold: 10d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: As fighter Class Features All of the following are class features of the Demon Arm. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Demon Arm is proficient with all Simple and Martial weapons and Light armor and shields (not including tower shields) (Ex): The character's primary arm is covered by layers of small light black scales and his hand becomes a wicked looking claw. This grants the character a +4 natural armor bonus that stacks with any other natural armor bonuses. (Ex): The claw deals slashing damage appropriate for its size and is treated as an Aligned Weapon (Evil). The claw is treated as a natural weapon, but can be used multiple times. The claw's damage is equal to that of a claw of one size larger + 1d6 per 2(even)levels Negative Energy damage, though if you hit multiple times in one round the Negative Energy damage is halved for the next hit(s). The character is not effected by the Negative Energy properties of their claw although they take damage from other sources of Negative Energy. The character may turn the Negative Energy damage off or on at will. (Ex): The Demon Arm's demonic powers pour forth, covering the arm in a black demonic flame adding 2d6 damage to all attacks while the arm is enflamed, and causing the victim to burn for 1d6 rounds unless a DC15 heal save is made. (Ex): The Demonic Arm and Demonic Claw both grow one size larger. This grants the character +4 Strength as well as the ability to wield weapons one size larger including two-handed weapons. Wielding a two-handed weapon of a size larger gives a -2 penalty on all attack rolls with that weapon. The base damage of the Demonic claw increases along with the size. Size increase does not effect the character's ability to move around or attack. Also this does not increase the character's reach or threat range. (Ex): More experience with the Demonic Arm has granted the character more control over its form and abilities. The character may reduce the size of his arm back to its original size or change it back to its original form. Reducing the size of the Demonic Arm reduces the Demonic Claw damage by one size category and grants a +2 disguise bonus to disguising the arm as a normal one, Spikes also do half damage. Changing the Demonic Arm back to its original form gives a +5 disguise bonus to disguising the arm as a normal one at the cost of removing all of the abilities gained from the Demonic Arm, or it is able to increase the size of the claw improving the Demon Arms Natural Attack damage by one size larger (this stacks with any other form of enlargement that applies to the Demon Arm, however he can only raise it to the strength of his Increase Size.). Shifting the Demonic Arm is a swift action. (Ex): The Demon Arm gains a +2 Knowledge(planes) checks to know the powers and abilities of humans and human variants. The Demon Arm gains a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and +2 morale bonus on caster level checks to penetrate spell resistance made against races/creatures recognized as human or human variant. (Ex): Three large, black spikes grow out of the character's Demonic Arm; one from the elbow, another from the shoulder and the third is a retractable spike coming out of the wrist. The character may attack with the spikes and they are counted as natural weapons. The retractable spike is considered a hidden weapon when sheathed. When the retractable spike is out the character may not make claw attacks but may use the spike instead. Drawing or sheathing the retractable spike is a swift action. Spikes deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 per 3 levels (Ex): The scales on the character's Demonic Arm and Claw harden and become a night-black colour. The additional hardness of the scales gives the character and additional +2 natural armor bonus; increasing the original +6 to +8. The darkened scale colour combined with the large size of the Demonic Arm allows the character to hide in the shadows with ease, granting him a +6 to hide when attempting to hide in shadows while the arm is one size larger then normal. When hiding in shadows the character's larger arm is able to help conceal more of his body then a normal arm would granting a concealment bonus when hidden in the shadows (20% chance of enemy missing their attack). (Su): By plunging his arm into a shadow the character is able to have his arm, including his weapon, appear out of another shadow that he chooses. Because of the unexpected nature of this ability the character gets a +2 grapple,disarm, trip and attack when attempting to do any of the previously mentioned actions with his primary arm. This ability is a close-range ability(25 ft. +5 ft per 2 levels) that causes attacks of opportunity from enemies near the character's body. The character must be able to see the shadow that he wishes to use this ability with. If the character loses a grapple attempt he cannot move but may still attempt to attack with his offhand. This ability cannot be combined with demonic reach nor can it be used if the character's current plane does not touch the plane of shadow or similar restricting effect is in effect. This ability increases the damage of the characters claw as if it were another size larger. This ability cannot be used if the character is wielding a large sized two-handed weapon. (Ex): The Demonic Arm seems to stretch farther then a normal arm should be able to. The character gains an additional 5 ft. onto his reach when using his claw. This increases his threat range by 5 ft. and also stacks with the range of reach weapons. The character may not use this ability if he is wielding a two-handed weapon meant for a large sized character. Also the character may not use this ability in combination with his Shadow Claw ability. (Su): By stabbing the character's wrist spike into a shadow he is able to cause spikes to erupt from any shadow that he desires. This ability causes up to 2 spikes per 5 levels to shoot out of the shadows these spikes can hit any targets that he desires so long as it is within range of the spike and he has the ability to create enough spikes (cannot target 5 people if only 4 spikes are available). The range of this ability is any visible shadow within medium range (100 ft. + 10 per 2 levels) and each spike has a range of 5 ft centered on a square within range. These spikes deal damage equal to the damage of the character's spikes. Targets dodge the spikes on a successful reflex save (DC 15 + 1 per 2 levels). Using this ability is a full round action that causes attacks of opportunity and this ability may not be used if the character's current plane does not touch the plane of shadow or an effect that restricts planar abilities/travel is active as this ability uses the plane of shadow as a medium. (Ex): The character's spikes secrete a dark black poison that deals damage to the target's strength upon injury. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1 per 2 character levels + the character's Con modifier. The poison deals an initial 1 permanent Strength damage and 2d6 temporary Strength damage as its secondary damage. The character is immune to his own poison. This ability can be used in combination with the Shadow Spikes ability. (Ex): The character becomes immune to all Negative Energy effects and damage such as ability drain or negative levels. (Ex) A Demon Arm can (once a day) rip a portal into a personal pocket of the shadow realm, and suck in any one enemy, this is done by rolling a d20 + character level - enemy level. If the outcome is higher than the enemy's level, the process is succesful, if not, the character takes damage equal to twice the enemy's level. The Demon Arm can pull a previously trapped enemy back into the realm he currently occupies at any point in time, at which point a d20 is rolled the resulting value determines the creature's alignment, 10 and under the creature is hostile, 10-19 the creature neutral, on a roll of natural 20 the creature is subservient to the Demon Arm. Only one creature may be trapped at any given time. (Su): The character's Shadow Spikes ability increases in power. The range of each spike increases to 10 ft. Each spike created is now barbed and deals an additional 1d4 damage. The number of spikes that the character may create is increased to 3 spikes per 5 levels. (Su): The characters demon arm evolves and can materialize a sword of pure Nothingness, this blade deals 1d8+ your Demon Claws/Spike damage for your current level, at 20th level 2/2d6+1 days you may make a single enemy cease to exist, whatever its remaining HP was you take as damage from the shock-wave of its existence suddenly vanishing. Campaign Information Playing a Demon Arm Religion: Demon Arms tend to follow Evil deities because of their demon blood, but a Demon Arm following a Good deity is not unheard of. Other Classes: Demon Arm's usually work well with other character's and classes although Paladins and Clerics may be an exception. Paladins and Clerics may have different views towards a Demon Arm then other classes ranging from an unlucky person with a tainted bloodline to demon spawn that must be eliminated for the greater good. Combat: Demon Arms are a class that focuses in melee combat. At lower levels the Demon Arm may play the role of the party's main fighter while at middle and high levels the Demon Arm can balance between being in close combat and being at range. Advancement: A Demon Arm taking levels in Rogue allows the Demon Arm to take advantage of its Sneak Attack bonus and maximizing damage on abilities such as its hidden spike. Demon Arms in the World Demon arms tend to be in the shadows of the world, not as rare as most believe, but they keep themselves well hidden. It is not, however, unheard of for the to have become powerful commanders in a kingdoms army. Daily Life: Brooding and scheming in the shadows is a very common pass-time. Notables: Nero. Organizations: There is no Organization specifically for Demon arms, however joining an adventuring guild is not unheard of. NPC Reactions: There are mixed reactions to how NPC's react to demon arms, from absolute hatred, to pity, to (in some sects) worship as a Demigod. Demon Arm Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion) or Knowledge (Planes) can research Demon Arms to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Demon Arms in the Game Demon Arms are pretty much useful for only two things, killing, and intimidation. They are Definitly solid enough for being a group tank, however deal enough damage to be able to fill the melee damage dealer role as well. Would make for a great NPC bandit leader. Adaptation: Feasible to give up its sneak attack for the next hit-die. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL : <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:DnD Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class [[Category:Comba|}